Bonjour mon amour
by GothicLolita333
Summary: Sasuke is in love and dominating and annoying and very romantic and jealous : but still in love,it's romance,humor and still so wonderful love...it's a 2 chap story not long so you won't get bored believe me
1. Chapter 1

This is a two chapter story cause I couldn't finish cause I was late for school anyway the two chapter is all love and romance :D:D:D anyway hope to like it.

"I' am scared."

"I' am not."

"You're never scared!"  
"Hn...Because I am not blond!"

"I hate black!"  
"And I hate orange!"  
"….I' am sorry."  
"I 'am not."

Line Line Line Line Get used to it!Here it's a Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line

"I remember like it was tomorrow...and still I don't feel so great about it, cause it was when we stayed and looked at the rain, in that old, dark small cottage…it was night and he was kind of pissed…and I …"  
Silence.

"Ok, enough of this, let me say it different, from the start to the end, not from the end to the start…Right?"

"Of course"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki,and this is a story, my story…and…I don't know how to explain it's a bit odd…it happened on a mountain and…"  
"On a mountain?"  
"Yes…I know it's odd but it was summer vacation and me and Sasuke were going in the same cottage cause Kakashi sent us both cause we just don't cooperate with each other …we pretty hate each other at first…"  
"At first?"  
"Yes…at first…"  
"But, then what happened?"  
"Let me tell, you keep ask, I can't finish." _Laughs from each. _

"Ok,I am sorry."  
"Don't have to be sorry. Ok…Now…It supposed to be a good summer but we both have to stay with each other and we hate that and we just tell that we hate another from the road and still…if I think better it was the end of the summer cause it was starting getting cold and on that stupid mountain it always, almost all day long…rain and cold…and…"

Love you dominating bastard mother 

"Come on, lazy cat."  
"I am not…"_How can he walk so fast, we are on a mountain for god's sake and it's fucking hard! _

"Of course you aren't, that is why you don't move your ass quicker than a grandma."  
"Shut up!"  
"And if I don't want to?"  
"Ah…Sasuke!"  
_ I run…as much as I could cause it wasn't very much space and pull him down on the ground…lucky it wasn't a slope and we didn't fall where we claimed …anyway…It was odd...Me strangulating Uchiha Sasuke and being on top of him…he didn't like that not a bit and that is why he now was on top…that dominating bastard._

"Are you crazy? We are on a mountain! If we fall what the heck you will do? Die and be my fault? Calm, walk or climb or anything and just shut up!"  
_He yelled, he was on top of me looking in my eyes very serious … and still he wasn't saying that supposed to be his fault would care anybody else just him…I am crazy but still we look at each other and….why do I think that my cheeks are red?_  
"Come on."  
_He get off of me and stand in two feet's and he starches his hand toward me to help me get up, he looked at me a sec and then looked other way…anyway I grab his hand to get up…he just walked the other way, up the mountain and didn't look back..._

_We walked in silence by two hours I think or more…and finally we had seen the cottage and to be honest it was damn big and luxurious and...Oh...I just remembered it was an Uchiha family villa, I hate this fucking rich bastard! No worry…stay cool… but if he starts with, upstairs it's the guest room and that bathroom is mine and the towels are there and that is there and for god's sake I will push him to fall from this mountain myself! _

"Naruto! Come in already!"

_Annoying so damn annoying_!

"Yes, mum."  
_I get in and he was looking at me with an eyebrow up._

"Mum?"  
"Well…if you sound like one, get in the house cause you catch a cold or something and it's late and diner is ready."  
_I know I over react but he asked why I told him mum…ok…not that I do have one or I have one but didn't know her and…doesn't matter…don't think about it now_.

"For that, you make dinner ,papa."He was fucking putting somehow a line and much exclamation point at Papa! But still _diner? Me? I will explode this fucking cottage…and I can't order ramen from here...Can I?_

Line Line Line Line Get used to it!Here it's a Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line

"Sasuke!I am hungry."  
"Shut up, you supposed to make the dinner anyway and I make it and you still complain…fuck off!"

"But if you want a big fire in the middle of you fabulous kitchen then you will let me cook and eat nothing after, then better you cook."  
(I smiled as much as I could and I looked at him happy, and I don't know why, he smiled back at me and then uncovered the big pot he was cooking something and it was so…good smelling…it were..")  
"Spaghetti with sauce?"  
"Yes."  
_It's smells so good and it's not even ramen…Am I sick?_

"I don't know and I don't want to know to make ramen and I don't eat ramen."  
_I just put my nose in that pot and he covered it…_

"Go wash your hands and sit at the table and then eat, you are not a dog…or I think…you're not…"  
"Ha ha...How funny you are."_Ironical life.  
I go to the bathroom and it was so clean….Sasuke come beside me two seconds later._

"Nobody lives here?"_I asked._

"?"  
"Cause all it's so clean, and in my bathroom it's more messy and I live there."  
"That must be the problem, shouldn't?"  
_I looked at him nervously and he just smirked back and starting both wash our hands when I put the soap back he reached to get it...touched my hand…why do I feel so strange for god's sake?  
_"I am sorry."_He said and I just blushed without my will like a damn stupid blond and I didn't want to but…god…_

"It's nothing."_Why the hell I just said that? Someone explain please!_

_We walk to the kitchen and sit at the table…Sasuke already put the spaghetti on the plates and we start eating. And I think I look like I didn't eat for a month or just the face that Sasuke make at me, make me believed that I look like that._

"What?"  
_I was with spaghetti in my mouth full asking that…I think I am like a 3 old child right now._

"You had…nothing…"_Smirk and reached his hand to get something off of my cheek…spaghetti I think…I think I blush…why…don't ask._

Line Line Line Line Get used to it!Here it's a Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line

"Ok, bed time."  
_He yelled that cleaning the table._

"You really are like my mother."  
"I clean here, you in bed, stop annoying me."  
"Ok,ok…I am sorry."  
_I go upstairs to dress in some pj and I found some and put in bed but I didn't have a blanket and still…on a mountain...Still cold!  
_"Sasuke!"

"Yes."

_He was at the door, I think he is checking me…ok…he is like a god damn mother._

"Where are some blankets?"  
"You check in that closet, in the last drawer?"

"..A…No.."  
_I start searching and I find one…why he is always right?  
_"Yeah…"

_He turns to go…so damn bad parent!_

"Sasuke!"  
"Now what?"  
"Goodnight…"

_He was angry when I yelled his name again but when I said good night slowly he just smirked and walked in the room beside my bed and sit._

"You want me to say a story to fall asleep?"  
"Now…you really act like a mother…"  
_ I was so ironically and smiling and so does he…ok didn't smiled but ironical it was from the start to the end._

"Can you stop calling me mother or stuff like that?"  
"But you act like one, dinner, wash your hands and stuff like that."

"You want me to make you stop calling me like that?"  
"Make me."

_He can't do anything to stop me calling him like that…absolute anything!  
_"You really want me to make you?"  
"Yes."

_He come closer and kissed me…and I could call him mother again if it was on forehead or on my cheeks but it was on mouth with tongue after a few seconds…so slow…I think I am red as a tomato … and still so sweet…_

_He looked at me smirking and I was looking at him…in question…freaked out but still the color as a tomato is…_

"Good night."  
_He said that and closed the door behind him…and I remained in the same position…with the same face…couldn't believe it…_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok chap 2 beautiful the end of the story…romance,humor,a little sad but not much just to make it worth French …a little you will know what I mean much romance:Dand review pleaseeee.

Chapter 2

"I had the weirdest dream…I was dreaming that I was on a mountain with Uchiha Sasuke and he make dinner and act like a mother and when I want to sleep he kissed me to make me stop calling him like that and it was so damn…good….** "  
**"It was really good?"  
"Yes…"

"And you wanted him to kiss you more?"  
"Aha…"  
"You want him to kiss you now?"  
"Yeah but if he doesn't want and why did him and why did I and…"  
_Then I realized…I was talking with somebody and for real I was in a bed that wasn't mine and in front of me,with me in the same bed I am it was Uchiha Sasuke and now I realize that I wasn't dreaming and I just said what I think I said 2 min ago to Sasuke and did I just said that I want him to kiss me more and all that…?God please tell me that I am still sleeping._

"What are you doing?"  
_I start to pinch myself to see if I am dreaming and crap…I am not!_

"Stop, it's gonna hurt after, what are you doing?"  
_He was there in my face smiling at me holding my hands to stop pinch myself and looking at me like -are you on this earth- and still…I know I wish I wouldn't. _

"I don't know….did I just…said what I think I said…?"  
_Now if I remember tomorrow thinking that I am red as a tomato now I think I am red as blood or if I could find something that is redder than anything red that would be the color of my face._

"What you think you said?"  
"Well…If you tell me what I said to don't say what I think I said and don't say what doesn't have to be said to you and I really think I don't know what I said so I hope I didn't said what I think I said."  
"You are crazy,you know that?"  
"I think I am a little…"  
"You want me to say what you said?"  
"If you want to…Just to be sure…that isn't what I think I said and if it's what…"  
"Sh…"  
_He put a finger on my mouth cause I just keep mumbling my words over and over and for real…I was the reddest thing on the planet in that moment._

"You said that you liked to be kissed by me and you want me to kiss you more."  
_He said that so simple …smiling at me with his finger on my lips pressing so slow on them forcing me to open my mouth and putting his finger on my tongue and then he pressed his lips on my lips, forcing me to lay down on my pillow, on the bed that we are to start kissing me with his tongue again and again, putting his hands on my back, making me tremble and making me moan when he moved his right hand on my back going up,we separate our mouths and he start kissing my left side of my neck and I couldn't help but moan at the action…he started to bite slowly and the he reach his head to look at me…sincerely now I think I don't know if I am on earth, I feel like in heaven but still he is a he…and still I don't know if it's hell or not or still I think I have a problem here…he start kiss me again on my mouth and then he start speaking…_

"Do you feel good now?"  
I couldn't speack but he didn't wait for me to say an answear anyway.

"I can make you feel in heaven if you want …"  
_It was like he was reading my mind ,and still this is weird ..this is really Sasuke? He was a perv but this was to much he was…_

"You want it too no?"  
_Did he just said that and put his hand on my…this is not true…this is not Sasuke I know…something is not _right…No…No…stop!

"No…No…"  
"Wake up!"  
"What the…"  
_It was a pillow on my face and I wake up like-What the fuck?-and I was in the same room,in the same bed,and it was pass by mourning, I think it was afternoon, not 4 but still it was 1 or 2._

"What the fuck where you dreaming?"  
_And now I know that I am awake,Sasuke was at the door frame looking at me with his hands closed and with his face looking at me in question and he was annoyed …why..I really don't wanna know._

"I dreamed that.."  
_Oh…no…I won't do the same mistake was just a dream…all of it...it was just a dream,and Sasuke won't ever do is reality and he won't ever know about this dream. Ever!_

"You dreamed that?"  
"Doesn't matter."

_I say it quick but that doesn't matter anyway._

"You keep yelling no,no for most of four minutes and it doesn't matter?"  
"Yup."  
_I was very scared that maybe I had said something but even so,there is no way to ask if I said something more and he doesn't look like he has an idea of what the hell was I dreaming but still that dream…_

"You sure are weird."  
_I wake up ! I get up on that stupid bed.I think I will sleep on the couch cause that bed is equal nightmerres_!  
"A..Sasuke?"  
"Yes?"  
"Breakfeast?"

"Launch."

_I think it was afternoon anyway but still I am hungry and still I think he will say something about how much I sleept but now change …what should I wear…_

"What do you.."  
_Ok,I was half naked and Sasuke stopped in his way to the kitchen or where he was going and come back in my room with his hand on the door frame, one in a part the other on the other part and looked at me half naked…God…if I was sleeping now….Please! Tell me that I am still sleeping!_

_I was putting my T-shirt quick on me and speak quickly…he just looked at my back but still…why does he looks so interested in my back…looking like that at me…I face his eyes still looking at mine and he was in that white shirt and me in a yellow T-shirt… he said he hate yellow but still wear it and I said I hate black and he is in white all of him is white …his pants…his socks… He cared tat I said that? But still in that position…with his black hair…everywhere and his black eyes in this room that is all with sunshine in it..is so bright …and he is like an angel…an evil one cause he still looks at me like I am his prey …or I just think that?....Oh ..no..he take a step…Am I crazy, maybe but still that dream scared me and even if it was just a dream…I don't want to can't wake up and to be reality!_  
"What?"  
_I asked quickly and he just made another step and with his hands on the door frame speaks finally …_

"Nothing…I just …"  
_He is mumbling his words? Uchiha Sasuke doesn't find his words to say what he wants? Ok…Am I still dreaming? Or am I drunk or something?_  
"You just…"  
"I just want to ask what you want for launch…"  
_He finally said a sentence but still he tried hart to take his eyes off of my body and look at my face...that was clearly pink in compare with the wall that was _all white like all the room and I was the only color and his hair and his eyes…

"Oh…launch…a...What we have?"  
"Not much...we have to go to a supermarket tomorrow because it's not much food left in here..."  
"Oh...well we will go tomorrow but now what we can eat?"  
_We chose our words, and for the first time I wasn't the only one…he chose his words too…so close...this tension is bigger than the house!_

"Well…we can make a salad and we have some meat ...we can make barbeque for dinner but for launch I don't know…"  
"I am not really hungry …I can wait until dinner…it's not much until then anyway and you…you are hungry?"

_It was weird and annoying …we act like it was a big deal…we supposed to be mates, like brothers, friends or enemies but we act like I am the girl and he is the man…I feel like he is attracted to me and I feel like I am a bit to him…It's not normal…We can't talk like we used to..We can't fight...we just bush and I know what I was dreaming and what I wasn't and I know he kissed me and ok…I like it but still…this is not right! It's not fucking normal!_

"No but I eat breakfast and you didn't so don't lie, I will find something…"  
_He looked down and then before he prepared to go I just yelled…_

"Sasuke!"  
"Yes."  
He come and stayed in the same position and looked at me.

"Can we…talk?"  
_He was very curious about was I was about to say or what I mean to say…_

"Well…we talk...if you want to say something ….just say it."  
_It like I was about to say-Marry me!-But it was exact the opposite think I want to say._

"Not about food, it's about…"  
_He entered in the room and more the silence filled my words..more he was more close to me…and in the end with his hands on my shoulders…._

"About?"

God take me now!  
_"About the kiss …last night…we just talk awkward and it's not supposed to be like this,...we are mates…friends...brothers...we act real weird and I know you didn't mean it and…if.."  
He take his hands off of me…I don't know if what I said hurt him but he looked like that and much I said friends or mater or more brothers it was like I was with a knife in my hand that was cutting every bit of his smile and every bit of his interest of what I was about to say…_

"It's nothing, I am sorry if I done something wrong. Let's don't talk about it. It's ok. What pass it's pass….we are still friends, aren't we?"  
_He said all of it so fast and I didn't understand it all but still I done something wrong...Wait he was in…_

"Yes, we are friends."  
_I smiled and punch him friendly and he just smiled so forced and walked outside like running….and I just looked at the room…empty room..._

Line Line Line Line It's a line. Get used to it cause here it's a Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line

_All the afternoon I was setting downstairs pretending that I was looking on the tv and he was beside me on the fucking big couch listening some music and in the same time with some book in his hands but not looking at it very much,in some while…next the page and another page and another page and I just getting sick of it!_

"Where are you going?"  
_I get up and I go to the door and grab my jacket and in my jacket it was the ._

"Hey!"  
"You will see."  
_I let him stay there and I walked fast outside. He didn't fallow me and that was good…questioning but good…_

_I go to the closet store. Not one where you can get food, where we supposed to go tomorrow…somewhere you can get alcohol and that is why I hope he didn't fallowed me._

"Hey!Naruto!"  
_It wasn't his voice but it sound familiar…oh_

"Hey!Neji,Gaara,Shikamaru and Kiba…guys…what are you doing here?"  
"The same as some beer."Kiba  
"But you are alone?"Shikamaru

"Not really …"  
"Not really?"Shikamaru

"I and Sasuke are in that cottage on the mountain..we were forced by…"  
"We know…Kakashy."Neji

"But you want to get drunk or something?"Kiba

"Well…I get bored and I have this idea…"  
"Sasuke knows?"Gaara

"Well…not really."  
"You will drink with him?"Kiba

"Yes."  
"Can we came to?We buy some too and make some barbeque cause it's almost dinner time and drink..it will be fun."Kiba

"Yeah…"  
"Sasuke won't get upset cause we come?"Shikamaru

"Well…I don't think so."  
_I was sure he will get some pissed and really I just remembered his face when I said what I said and I realized that he didn't get pissed …he was a little sad and disappointed…why was I think of that?_

Line Line Line Line It's a used to it cause here it's a Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line

_Ok..We arrived and Sasuke opened the door…not pissed but trying hard to smile or kind of….more looking at me like-when they are gone you will be killed- But I wasn't paying attention at it…somehow playing the game…I will get punished after this…I think.._

_We make some barbecue outside and drink and eat and we made a fire too…it was like a camp and it was fun for real but they all fall asleep and I was still awake…cause I did sleep to much anyway and still afraid to sleep thinking of my nightmare I will have…Again!_

"Hey! Come in the house."  
_Sasuke yelled that and I get inside._

"Won't they catch a cold?"

"You think you can wake them this year?"  
"I would try…"  
_I wanted to open the door …still this house it was full of mirrors, even the door, you can see truth everything and everything can be seen truth and the sun is everywhere in the morning and at night everything is still a little shiny with the moon...it is beautiful but still not when something when you don't want to be seen.._

"Let them there…"  
_He stopped me,he just stopped me…and then I realized that he had some beer in the other hand he keep the door close cause he started to drink the last bit of it and the pulled me on the door …letting the beer fall on the ground …_

"What?"

_I asked...not that he cared…he smelled like beer..if I remember something is that I stayed with him bisede me and we talked with Kiba and Neji very much and he just kept his right hand on my shoulder like I was his but I tried to don't get attentive at that and in his left hand it was always a beer and more ..I remember he laught …He never done that and finally I talked with Kiba all night cause more of them get asleep and when I look at him he just drink and drink and if I look at him better now...he is kind of drunk… _

"You know…how…cute you are?"  
_Now…I am sure… he is drunk…_

"What?Sasuke are you fine?"

"You want us to be friends,no?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Well…"  
_I didn't know what to answer but for sure he was drunk so what I say won't be remembered tomorrow or worse..will be remembered tomorrow…_

"You need to sleep…You drink too much…"  
_I try to move him but I realized that he was much taller than I am and still stronger than I am…_

"I didn't…I am fine…"

"You don't hear yourself,do you?"  
_I can't move him and we just fall…he fall on top of me and I was on the ground trying to move but I just couldn't …he just looked at me..and still I can't move!_  
"Please…Sasuke…go to sleep…you are drunk…you will regret what you do now tomorrow…"  
"I won't."  
_That was so clear…he specked to clear and looking in my eyes like he isn't drunk,he was so serious but still on top of me still can't move him and he take my hands that I was trying to push him off and he put them beside me and keep them with his hands on the ground, making me realize that now I can't move at all!Not even an inch._

"Yes,you will…please.."  
"You don't regret what you said,do you?"  
"What I said?"  
"When you wake up…with that speech …" 

"Can we…talk?"  
"Well…we talk...if you want to say something ….just say it."  
"Not about food, it's about…"

"About?"

"About the kiss …last night…we just talk awkward and it's not supposed to be like this,...we are mates…friends...brothers...we act real weird and I know you didn't mean it and…if.."  
"It's nothing, I am sorry if I done something wrong. Let's don't talk about it. It's ok. What pass its pass….we are still friends, aren't we?"  
"Yes, we are friends."

_I remember it so clear…like he speaks even if he is full of alcohol because I can feel it even if I was 10 km far from him._

" is with that?"  
"Well…you don't feel sorry?"  
"Why would I?We aren't friends?We…"  
"We,we,we…And friends,friends,friends…why can't we be more than friends?"  
"Cause isn't supposed to be more than friends,we are males,we are…"  
"Oh…that was…that you are not a girl or I am not one…that is it?"  
"No but…"  
"But what?"  
_He almost yelled…he was so nervous …and still in top of me…me can't move and he just kissed me more and more and I was trying to get up and I face the pole that was made from wall and it was pretty big…I think I hear someone moving…_

_It wasn't the fact that I didn't like him or something but it wasn't normal and now it wasn't the fact that I didn't want him to kiss me but his mouth,his breath is pure alcohol and he is drunk and I am not and someone just entered in the house…in the door that I wanted to get out and if someone see Sasuke kissing me and touching me and stuff like that and I can't move and I am against this stupid mini wall!_

"Hm…"  
_It was Gaara…I tried hard to open my eyes…Sasuke it's everywhere! I think Gaara is a sleepwalker again…He get in the kitchen and get some beer…drink some and want to get back…Sasuke was kissing my neck hard and I try hard not to moan or yell or anything else and Gaara was looking at as with his beer in his hand and still not pretty shocked but still most of it sleeping …_

"I don't want to know."  
_He said that and walked outside the house ….And then I finally manage to talk._  
"Sasuke,stop."

_He just get off, look at me and then walk the other direction, going upstairs …He was sure drunk but he alweis remember what he does when he is drunk and still I know that tomorrow will regret this or just please don't talk about it…_

"Fuck!"  
_I heard something smashing with the ground and Sasuke saying Fuck kind of 10 times...and when I get upstairs he was on the ground in his room and his hand full of blood…_

"What happened?"

_He looked at me…very confused and get up on the ground, going to the bathroom, I followed him and I watch him as he wash his hand and get some infant to cover his hand with it…and then looked at me again. I was at the door frame and I was looking at him like-What the hell? Say something!-And he just get in the door frame with me and put the healthy hand on the door….making me to can't move again…he looked in my eyes and then he retired himself and get in the bed and looked at the wall to don't look at me or somehow that was how the action looked…._

Line Line Line Line It's a used to it cause here it's a Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line

_It was mourning…I stayed in Sasuke room, watching him sleeping for some good minutes and then get outside and go to my bed…and I am pretty tired like everyone or more…it breakfast time…Gaara looked with interest at me,Sasuke and then at me and then at Sasuke and again and again and again,it sure was annoying but…I know what he seen and I know and for sure I know what he is thinking or at least I think I know but I won't ask, not even a chance to ask!And when they left pretty happy except the face that Gaara was showing me…it was kind of …-If he violates you, call me cause I want to watch-But I just tried to think that Gaara isn't like that…calm down...Or not!_

"What do you read?"  
_Sasuke was now in the same position on the couch and reading something again and listening to music in the same time …I don't know if he really do read but still I want to talk…we didn't talk at all…he didn't talk with nobody…I talked with everybody and I talked with him too…or tried to cause he just didn't want to..he does everything but don't talk with me or anybody!  
_"Sa…"  
_He gets up and goes upstairs…and close the door of his room…and I think he doesn't wants to talk now…_

Pass six days

_I keep put food in front of his room…he eats sometimes…sometimes doesn't even bother to take the food I left in front of his door. He still don't talks, doesn't get out of his room…the bathroom is connected to his room and it's ok at least I think I hear the shower in the morning and sometimes the bath, but he still doesn't talks …I let him one day without food…the day I realized he isn't gonna come out…it the day two he didn't eat it…day three the same…day five he eat it …day four he didn't even bother to take it and now is day six and still…he doesn't talks ..I tried to talk with him from the door but he just smash something in the door to make me shut up or yells sometimes…I tried to push notes with apologies if I done something wrong but he just write back „Leave me alone."It was annoying, he acts like a three years child but still…it won't work cause..it's just the fact..it was my fault and I pretend to don't know why he is upset and I pretend to don't know for myself ….but it's just that I know it…that night…I think he is upset that I just don't accept his feelings and I exaggerate keep saying friends, brothers and stuff like that every time I could and then he think that I tried to make him gallous with Kiba and other stupid crap but I didn't do nothing to upset him…not with intention anyway… _

"Sasuke!Please…let's talk about it …please…I can't take it anymore…Just let's ta…"  
_I was pushed in his room and I was on the ground terrified._

"Talk."  
_That it was all he said…I was very impressed that finally he opened the door and move of it…I think he really like this position…God …he wears black…he is upset…._

"Well…"  
"That is all you have to say?"  
"No …."  
_I just didn't find words…after that stupid drunk day and those six days that I was keep trying to talk to write to cook!Sometimes I know why he didn't eat…I am not good at it…At least he didn't died… But still I was sorry and I miss him and it was entire fault with my stupid predictions with girls and boys and stupid crap and right now I recognize that to myself…finally …I just can …cry._

"I'am sorry."  
_I hugged him and I started to cry…he didn't expect that fur sure but he hugged me back and I was very childish with crying right now but still I was sorry and wanted to say it loud and him to see that I mean it._

"I am sorry.I am sorry.I am…"  
"I get it…But I am sorry too…"  
_We just stayed like that, hugged and then I just stayed in his bed,with my head on his lap,looking at him,he was with his back on the wall and just playing with my heir ….and looking at me…_

"What?"  
_He was smirking and asking what like he done something._

"Nothing…"  
"You are fucking playing with my head…"  
"Actually …you are playing with my hair."  
_He started tickle me,and then he stopped and I stopped laughing and he started to kiss me softly and gently …_

_We could hear the rain outside..it was the end of the summer and it was odd but all we could hear it was the rain and the electricity was …off._

"What the fuck?"  
"The rain maybe affect it."  
"But we will freeze….we are on a mountain…how much can rain?"  
"Well…much…sometimes in this zone can stay for days…"  
"Great…"  
"Come on."  
"Where?"  
"It is a small cottage…"

I _looked at him ironically when he said that, just in fact that this fucking big cottege supposed to be small the last time he said._

"OK…It is a very tiny cottage on the vest, down in the forest and it has a fire place and a thing where we can cook something, much wood and …oh...Come on." 

("I get off the bed and I fallow him with the back pack where I put some food that can be cooked to eat. It was so cold and it was raining very bad! It was like we were on shower…anyway what is notable it's that…the ground is very wet and I fall and I hurt my leg and Sasuke was carrying me on his back to the tiny cottage and yes…I know…I know…"

"And what happened there?"

"Well…"  
"You are blushing."  
"Yeah…anyway…" ) 

"You are fine?"

"Kind of."  
"How it's your leg?"  
"Fine…"

"Then why is bleeding?"  
"Why do you ask so much questions?"  
"Cause I am worried…"  
"Aha…You admit you are."  
"You are talking with me or to yourself?I admit that I am worried, you don't admit that you like me not even for yourself."

"What?"  
_OK,I know it was true but still…hurt…_

"Ah…my leg…what are you doing?"  
"Well if you want to have a big infection on your leg and be my fault then go ahead…"

_He wrapped my right leg with a bandage and I seen how the red blood absorbed the white material…slow…_

"It's cold…"  
"Well…I just put some wood in the fire place…where are the matches?"  
"Back pack, in the third zipper…"  
"Found it."  
_That remained me of something…stupid blankets…_

"Ok…how are you? Don't lie."  
"Fine."  
"What happened with don't lie?"  
_It was a single bed at the end of the cottage and it was pretty big,two persons can sleep in it…it has white blankets and the cottage was real small. I can't argue anything about it but still it was bigger than a room with just some small inch. It was just a big window where we could see the rain that was washing even the sky at how bad it rained ….we just stayed there together looking at it….the fire place it was sure burning and it was pretty worm but still…it was almost night and it was cold there….the cottage was made of wood but it doesn't help when the rain is fucking_ cold!

"Are you cold?"  
Mind reading?  
"No…"

_I looked at him and then I redid the sentence … _

"Ok…a bit…"

_He hugged me tight to keep me worm…he was behind me ….and..._

("OK,explain…how the bed was…behind what?"

"Well…the bed was…well how could I explain…You enter in a room in front it's a wall that is clear pale and the bed wasn't as you go some steps and get at the end of it,you go in front and you reatch the edge of ?"  
"Kind he was on the wall and you were on the edge,ok not falling but very close to him and you were looking at the window and …"  
"He was looking at me…at my eyes ….then at my neck and then…" )

"You are still cold?"

"No..."

_He started to kiss my right part of the neck the one that was in his face and I just looked at him…_

"I feel cold…And I want you to keep me worm.."

"You aren't thinking what I think you are thinking…"  
"Maybe…Why?It's something wrong?"  
"No…but …I don't know…"  
_He started to kiss me on my lips and he was on top of me again._

"I love you."  
_I just didn't said nothing and he started to kiss my neck and the going a bit down…_

"It's not…"  
"Wrong."

"You…"

_I just couldn't finish my sentence…he didn't let me and he start to take off my black T-skirt, I know he liked it because I wear black the past days just to make him let me speak with him but that I guess was a factor that contributed to let me in…or I think it does…or I hope cause I am really sick of trying to find black T-shirts everywhere!_

"Sasuke…"

"Yes."  
"It's not right."  
"Yes it is…"  
_He just continue to kiss my neck…and try to get off my T-shirt …he really didn't cared what I was saying?I get a little pissed at that though…._

"I am scared."  
I _say it and then he reaches his head to look at me._

"I am not."  
"You're never scared!"

_I yelled that…_

"Hn…Because I am not blond!"

"I hate black!"  
"And I hate orange!"

"…I'am sorry."  
"I am not."  
_And that's it, he started to kiss my lips with passion and then I get a little exited or a little…no…that's not possible …why do I.._

"Ah.."  
_I moan? Did I just moan loud?  
_"Hn…"  
_He smirked…why? God!  
He just started to take everything off..my T-shirt …kissing all he can ….then his black skirt letting another little black skirt there but taking it off after and letting his cross there with his black chain and then starting to kiss all he can but then looked at me smirking again and again and then…he just started to kiss my belly…down and down and down ….after he undid my zipper…my pants …taking all off being both complete naked in final… _

"Do you like what you see?"  
Why the heck did he just said that!

"Why do you ask that…?"  
"Well…you must be disappointed that I am not a girl… or you want me to be disappointed because you aren't."  
"No…I will get used to it…"_  
He really smiled at that then started to kiss again then down and down and down ….putting his hands on my manhood and starting sucking hard…I just couldn't keep it in and he just smirk after couldn't believed the moan I let out…my voice, his smirk's and the rain…Just as three…_

After that embarrassment …after my last moan…after the last kiss…he just asked…

"Are you ready?"  
_I just can't say yes…I am? I don't know but I can't say that either…_

"Maybe."  
_He smirked again and then kissed my neck …going to my earlobe…sucking it a bit then with a very slow…sexy…sensitive voice…._  
"Can I make you mine?"  
_I just couldn't help but blush, thinking at the situation….both naked…he on top of me…waiting for an answear…he cared what I was about to say….I get pissed by nothing…he cared about me…and he wanted me…and all that fight for nothing but I am glad that now it's just us and the rain…_

"Yes."  
I was thinking maybe I could say it in French but would be stupid…why did I even think of that?

"Vous me voulez?"  
_I was thinking what he just said,couldn't help but smile when he said it cause he think about the thing with French too..we watched a stupid movie toghether romantic French of course ...and now we remember...yeah...but ...What he said...What he said...I think he said..if I want him...I am sure...stop smiling..I can't....ah.._

„Qui."

„Je t'aime."  
_How it was saying ...Me too?I can't believe it..._

„Moa aussi."  
_Now stop with the french ... even if it was kind of romantic ...he just entered ...up and down..I moand ..I just put my nails in his back but he didn't mind...he smirked at that...and when we were tired enaught ...we fall asleep..._

Line Line Line Line It's a used to it cause here it's a Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line

"Bonjour mon amour."

_I smiled at that…he was looking at me …waiting to wake up…the rain stopped and it was worm…the fire was on…he was awake more before I was._

"Bonjour. What would you like for breakfast?"  
_I couldn't help but ask playing his game after six days making horrible breakfast but he eat them…most of them…he answered smiling._

"You."


End file.
